The Gray Garden - Drabbles
by GenyxJ
Summary: Just a bunch of random writings for The Gray Garden
1. Chapter 1

_Drabble #2 (WodaGr__ora) : One day, they both woke up in each others body with no explanation._

* * *

Yawning, I sit up in my bed. "Ugh, I'm not looking forward to work today." Yawning again, I get out of bed and walk past a mirror. But I stopped, just like my heart did. Taking a few steps back I look into the mirror. I don't see myself, but I see the reflection of Head Angel Wodahs.

Staring at the reflection in pure horror, I say under my breath, "What the hell.." I touch my face, the reflection does the same. No, no this can't be real. Just a dream right? I pinch myself as hard as I can, but nothing happened. What could've happened? I have no clue at all, I have to get to Etihw. Hurrying with out even bothering to change, I head to Blanckblack Castle.

Standing in front of the doors, I take a deep breath and slam them open. Taking long strides, I reach Etihw and Kcalb. They both look down at me, with confused looks. "Brother, why are you still in your sleeping wear?" Feeling my heart drop, I say weakly, "Etihw, Kcalb. I'm not Wodahs."

"Ah, what kind of joke it this?" "I-Its not a joke Etihw! It's me, Grora _in _Wodahs' body!" Looking surprised Kcalb looked over at Etihw. "Did you know about this..?" "No, I don't. Grora, do you know anything about Wodahs?" "No, I haven't bothered to check. I came straight here to get answers." "But we don't.."

We all stayed there, silent. But, there was the sound of the door opening. I turned, gasped, and seen _my _body. _My_ body walked over to us, small steps, calm face, good posture. Wodahs was almost definitely in my body. Once he reached us, he looked over to me. "...You could have dressed me before you came."

"Tsk, I had no time to change. I wanted answers." "Just like I, but please respect my body like I have to yours." Starting to get annoyed, I look back and Etihw. "So, what do you think we should do?"

Etihw put on a thoughtful look, but then looked up and smiled. "For the time being, I think its best for both of you to stick together. We wouldn't want to risk something bad happening to either one of you the way you are. But of course, I agree with Wodahs. Grora you should change into his regular clothing."

"Wait so were sticking together until this is resolved?" "Yes" Groaning loudly, I turn around and head for the door. "This is going to _suck_" "I also suggest you stay out of sight from others." "Yeah yeah.."

* * *

After changing clothes, Wodahs and I stayed in the garden avoiding anyone from the village. It was boring, but at least I was able to slack off and not do work. Wodahs however, who know's what he could be thinking about.

It actually felt a little weird being in Wodahs' body, if I were ever in another persons body I would've thought I would know every thought, memory, practically everything about them.

Sadly that's not what was going on. Sighing, I look up at the sky and lean back on the palms of my hands. It was a nice day today it really was. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the silence. After a bit, I opened them and glanced over at Wodahs.

He was staring at me, right in the face. "Er, is there something wrong...?" "No." "Okay..." Feeling awkward, I look away and try to ignore his gaze.

After a bit I turned to him and glared. "Seriously, can you stop staring at me?" "My apologies. It's just, hm.. weird, seeing myself." "Hm? W-well its awkward for me too y'know."

"...what does it feel like?" "Hm?" "What does it feel like? Being me?" "Hm..well I don't really feel any different to be honest. Although with the bigger wings and seeing through my left eye instead of right feels weird." "I see.."

Silence after that, man was it hard to keep a conversation going with this guy. "S-so, what does it feel like being me?" "I could say the same as you, although your body does peak my interest." Startled and concerned, I looked at him. "What the hell do you mean my_ body peaks your interest?!_"

"Well, being a male I don't know much about a female's body. So I was a little curious and took the chance." "So you violated my body?!" "If you want to put it that way..." Feeling angry and annoyed I drop the conversation. "My apologies." Ignoring him, I stare out at the sky. Paying no attention to Wodahs.

Calming down, I glance over at Wodahs. He too was staring out at the sky, sitting in silence. I had to agree, it was weird seeing yourself. "Hey, how long do you think this'll last?" "...I'm not sure." "Hm...it would be funny, if we were to stay like this forever." "How so?"

"I dunno, it just seems funny. Having to be in a body you're not used to, then having to act like that person. Sorta like a messed up way to bond, am I right?"

"...You really want your body back, don't you." "Very.." Sighing, I look down and plucked a flower. "Maybe it's a dream.." Looking up, I see Wodahs staring at me.

"A dream, its a possibility." "Yeah, although it's been more than half a day, we shoud've woken up by now if it were true." "Maybe we're in a coma." "Or dead."

Chuckling I shake my head. "It's almost like we're starting to go insane." "Hm." "But if this is a dream, what would you do?" "Eat ochazuke." "Of course." "What about you?" "Dunno, try to annoy you to death? Do all the crazy things I could think from the top of my head?" "And what would be those _crazy things_?"

"Hm..." Closing my eyes I thought about it for a bit, the first thing that came to my was not something I wanted to tell _him_. Feeling blood rush to my face I shook my head. "I wont tell." "Hm, now why not?"

"It's because it involves _you_, and it makes _me _seem less _prideful_." "Ah, but since it involves me shouldn't I have the right to know?" "Gah, w-well.." Rubbing the back of my neck I look down. "W-well..."

"You see, the most crazy thing I could think about is, well.. Ahem, to, ughh, to _kiss _you...?" "...Are you serious?" "Y-yes." "...How pathetic." "Excuse me?!"

"My apologies, but why would it be so crazy to kiss me?" "Well, you are my partner, Head Angel, etc. Wouldn't it be weird for you to kiss me?" "Hm, thats true.." "See..? I told you." "I wouldn't mind that at all though." "Eh?"

"Well we've known each other for a long time, so it would be natural if either one of us developed feelings for the other." "I guess..." We sat there in silence, nothing else said. The atmosphere was normal as well, nothing felt wrong. We said nothing for the rest of our time there.

* * *

The sun was starting to set by the time Wodahs and I headed back to Etihw and Kcalb. Most or all the villagers returned home so it was safe for us to walk back. Once we got there, Etihw looked over to us with a smile. "Wodahs, Grora, you two don't need to worry. Kcalb and I figured out a spell that will return the both of you return to you bodies."

"Finally, back to my body." I mutter. "Ready Kcalb?" "Hm" "Now both of you close your eyes. It may hurt a little, and you will feel a little dizzy." Nodding we both closed our eyes. I felt a tingling feeling, its hard to describe but it made me feel light-headed. "You can open your eyes."

Opening my eye, my vision shifted to the right. Looking down I seen my regular clothes, felt my regular hair and wings. "Ahh, I'm myself again~! Thanks Etihw!" "You're welcome Grora." I was so happy to be in _my_ body, although I felt tired. Glancing over at Wodahs, he looked, well like him.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll be leaving now." "I'll be leaving as well." Glancing at Wodahs again, he trailed behind me. I decide to ignore him, walking down the stairs and hallways. Although my neck felt hot, as if he were staring at me from behind. I didn't bother to look at him to check if he was.

Reaching the exit, I lift up my hand to push it open. But when my palm rested on the door, I felt his hand touch my shoulder. Sliding my hand off I turn ever so slightly to him. "Need something Head Angel?"

"Not really, I just wanted to try something.." "Try something?" Before I could say any more, I felt his lips on mine. It was quick, simple, but it was enough to make the blood rush to my face. Leaning away, he smiled. He genuinely smiled at me.

I felt so embarrassed, he just _kissed _me and now he's _smiling _at me. Panicking, I shove the door open and run. Stupid Head Angel, what's his deal?!

* * *

_And after that Wodahs would tease her by giving her little kisses every morning she came to work/evil laugh_

_Still trying to keep these two in character abububu, such difficult characters to write/sobs_

_Hope you liked~! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Drabble #1 (WodaGrora) : Wodahs is a stupid moron. - Grora : Continuation of 'If She Were Gone'_

* * *

In Blancblack Castle, Grora's heels clicked against the floor and her hair trailed behind her. With the usual smirk on her face she walked out through the front doors onto the -thingy- in which was covered in snow. It was winter now, so it was getting chilly.

But that didn't bother Grora, although every now and then she would shiver. Wodahs would scold her for not wearing a coat when she went out, but she would always shrug him off. Currently, Grora was heading toward the village since she had some time to spare.

Once she reached the village, she was greeted to an over enthusiastic Yosafire whom was dragging Froze along. "Hey there Grora!" "Hello Yosafire, Froze." "Hello ." "What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in a while." Grora folded her arms and smirked. "Well, after such a long time I finally get some time off. So I decided to spend my free time roaming around." "Is that so..?"

Smiling, Yosafire let go of Froze and grabbed Grora. "Since you're just walking around why don't you play with us?! We could build snowman, make a snow fort, maybe have a snow fight." "Y-Yosafire don't try to change her plans.." "No it's alright. But Yosafire, I'd rather just spend my time walking around. Thanks for the offer though."

With a wave of a hand, Grora continued walking through the village. Taking a turn she headed toward Apple Park. Walking through the park she stepped on worms that crawled around the place. Although it was disgusting, Grora didn't really mind it at all.

After walking around back and forth, she decided to sit under an apple tree. "The cold is nice.." Blinking, she realized it started to snow. Sticking her hand out she felt the snow flakes touch her gloved hand. Smiling she put her hands in her lap and leaned back. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

* * *

Feeling someone shaking her, Grora's eyes fluttered open. Yawning she looked up, seeing the Head Angel there. "Oh, hey Head Angel." "Idoit." Glaring at her, he hit her head. "Ouch! What was that for huh?!" "How many times did I tell you, wear a coat! Look at your face, its pink from the cold air." "I'm fine."

Standing up, Grora shivered and sneezed. "Okay maybe not.." Sighing, Wodahs slipped off his coat and put it around Grora, tugging her closer to him. "I hope you didn't get a fever." Blushing, she looked down. "I-Im fine, stupid." "Yeah yeah.."

Putting his hand on her head, her temperature felt normal. Looking down at her, he scoffed and flicked her forehead. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Looking up at him she glared. "Stop being so embarrassed. Everyone knows about our relationship now." "I know but, it's easier said then done!"

"Hm.." Leaning forward he kissed her forehead, then lightly on her lips. "You're cold, lets head back." "Y-yeah." Grora slipped her arms through the sleeves of his coat. Then they proceeded to walk back to the Castle.

"How long was I asleep?" "I'm not sure, its near the ending of the day though." "Wha~?! I was asleep that long? Jeez, someone could've woken me up..." "Or you could've just not have fallen asleep." "Whatever.."

Slouching she pouted, playing with the coat. "This is to big on me." "To bad, it's your fault for being so small." "Well excuse me." Grumbling she kept pulling up the sleeves. "Stop making such a fuss over it.." Grabbing her hand, he entwined his fingers with hers. "It's just a coat." "Whatever, stupid moron Head Angel."


	3. Chapter 3

_Drabble #3 (WodaGrora) : Each day, Wodahs' pile of mail increases, said mail being fan mail_

* * *

It was a normal day in the Gray Village, everyone was enjoying their time in peace. Wether they were out in the apple field, at school or at the library. Grora surely wasn't enjoying herself today.

As usual, she's cooped up in a room with Head angel Wodahs. At the moment they were arranging mail from the village, but for some reason Grora kept on seeing mail addressed to Head Angel.

"Oi, Head Angel. It seems that you have a lot of fans. Are there even this many people in the village?" looking over at him, she noticed he wasn't listening, he was to absorbed in his work to even notice her.

Pissed off, she stood up and walked over to him. "Oi, Head Angel, you listening?" Looking up, he had an un-amused look on his face. Looking back down he replied, "what is it, I'm trying to work here."

"What's up with all these letters being addressed to you huh?" "why does it matter to you?" "It adds to the work load we do, that's why." "well then that's not my fault is it."

Getting angrier at the second, she sat back down in her seat. Grumbling she looked through the piles of letters. Getting bored, she started to push her chair of the ground and let her head hang back.

Why did it bother her anyways, it was just letters. Of course she said one reason, but she felt as if there was another reason. With Grora's head up in the clouds, she pushed off the ground a little too much, causing her to fall back and hit her head.

"Ouch! Ahh.." Rolling over on her belly she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. That certainly wasn't a pleasant fall for her.

Feeling a hand on her head she looked up, seeing Head angel. "You alright." "Yeah yeah im fine." Standing up she rubbed the back of her neck.

She had to admit, she was a little sore from the fall. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, just get off my back about it already." Picking the chair up she sat back down.

Continuing to look through each letter, Wodahs continued work as well. Shortly after resuming work, Grora's head started to hurt.

Rubbing her forehead she grunted, ignoring the small pain. Yawning, her pace started to slow down more and more. Coming to a halt, she put her head down on the table in front of her.

The pain was increasing, which was surprising since the fall wasnt all that great. Again feeling a hand on her head, she looked up.

"So you weren't okay after all." Sighing, she nodded in defeat. "Yeah, but at first I was. But the pain started to get worse."

Without a word, Wodah's left the room and shortly came back with ice pack and dropped it on her head. "Continue working when you feel better." Moving his chair closer to Grora, he sat down.

To be honest, she didn't like it when the Head Angel had to take care of her. She felt weak, that's all there is to it. Sighing she flipped through the letters.

One caught her eye, it was all pretty with a nice design to it, a faint smell of flowers coming from it. And to her irritation, it was addressed to Wodahs.

Glancing at the Head Angel, she took note that he was again focusing on is work. Taking the chance, she opened the letter as quietly as possible.

Skimming through the letter, she felt a little angry. It was all lovey dovey, a sweet confession of their undying love to Head Angel. Without another thought, she ripped the letter to tiny pieces.

Hearing the tearing, Wodah's looked up to see Grora ripping the letter. "What are you doing?" "Tearing this letter." "Why?" Taking the letter from her hands, he looked at her face.

"Whats gotten into you?" "Nothing." Glaring at Grora, she glared back. "Somethings bothering you, enough to the point to make you tear up another persons letter..?"

Looking down, Grora started to mumble. "What was that? Speak up if you want to say something." "I got mad." "Why?"

"The letter, I read it. And I got mad." "But _why_?" Looking up, she yelled at him, "Because it was a confession addressed to _you!_"

Shocked, his eye widened a little, but then softened. Bending down, he looked at her with eye level. "Dont tell me, you're jealous that other people like me. And you only want me to pay attention to you." "W-what?! N-no of course not!"

Looking away, Grora's face was burning. What the Head Angel was saying was defiantly no true! "Grora.."

Reaching out, he forced her to look at him. Leaning in, closer and closer his lips were nearing hers. Trembling under his touch, Grora did nothing to stop him, although she did want to.

Right before their lips touched, the door opened revealing Lady Etihw. "Wodahs, Grora, I have something else I want you two to d-" Stopping mid sentence, she noticed what was going on here.

Smiling, she shook her head. "Oh you two love birds. I'm sorry if I was interrupting something, I'll go ahead and leave now~"

"W-Wait Lady Etihw!" Reaching out, Grora tried to grasp her last and only string of hope to get out of this situation. But, with a mischievous glint in Etihw's eyes, she closed the door.

Feeling at loss, she arm fell limp to her side. "Now, to resume what we were doing.."

* * *

For the rest of the day, you could see Wodahs attending the flowers with a red slap mark on his face. Sadly, he didn't get the kiss he wanted, for Grora did her best to avoid him and Lady Etihw.

* * *

_I still can't write fanfictions of these two, it's so frustrating hahaha /sobbing_


	4. Chapter 4

_This fanfic is dedicated to the paring Emalfire (Emalf x Yosafire). It's purely au based, just an idea a friend and I came up with. This was a little rushed so it'll have a few mistakes here and there._

_All of the characters used in this story belongs to Mogeko/Deep-Sea Prisoner_

* * *

Have you ever experienced such a heart-break, when the person you love never returns your affection. Even though you gave them everything, they still never notice you. Maybe I was silly, thinking Froze would return my affection. Of course, she only see's me as a friend, so she'll never acknowledge my feelings.

I can feel myself slip into depression with every moment of the day. But I still do my best to plaster a smile on my face. I don't want her to know that I'm hurt, I don't want her to feel held back by me anymore. By each day, I show less and less affection towards her, and no one notices. I'm glad for that.

By the time I don't show affection to her anymore, I feel like nothing but an empty shell. Walking down the dirt path, passing all the tree's, I enter the flower field. I usually go here when I don't want to spend time with everyone. The flowers always seem to calm me. But today, there was someone else here.

Scowling, I immediately recognize who it is. It was Emalf from the flame world, stupid Pervy McShades, what is he doing here in our world. Although I'm not in the mood to bother him, I walk over to him. I make my presence known by coughing. Jumping, he turns to me. His body had scratches and bruises, there was a crack in his shades as well.

"Oi, what are you doing here McShades." Crossing my arms I glare at him, he stutters his reply, "H-hey, I come in peace." "And why would I believe you?" Tugging at his tattered shirt and jacket he says, "I got kicked out of the flame world and got tossed here." "Like the piece of trash you are." Sighing he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, I'm sorry for trying to take over your world n' such. But I'm begging you, help me out!" Staring him down, he was practically on his hands and knee's. "I'll think about it.." I mumble. Walking past him I sit down and start to pick flowers around me. Feeling him sit next to me, I start to make a flower crown to ignore him.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" "I don't feel like hanging out with them. A girl needs her alone time as well." Continuing with the flower crown I notice I ran out of flowers, but from the corner of my eye Emalf hands me more. "Thanks.." I mutter. Finishing the flower crown I look at it. "It's pretty."

Glancing at the demon beside me, I notice that he seems kinder. Shifting to face him, I place the flower crown atop his head and take off his shades. "H-hey, give those back." "No." Staring at him, he looks nice with the flower crown on, it complements his eyes. Looking at the shades in my hands I say, "I don't understand why you wear these, you have such pretty eyes." Looking up at him, I see a tint of red on his cheeks. "W-well.." Looking away, he places his head in his hands.

Shaking my head, I laugh a little. It felt nice to laugh again, it feels like a weight is lifting from my shoulders. But that sense of happiness went away as fast as it came. Frowning, I stare at the ground, depression washing over me. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look up. My eyes met his as he said, "Are you okay?" That triggered it, tears spilled from my eyes, I sobbed uncontrollably in my hands. Wrapping is arms around me, I cried in his shoulder.

Even if I couldn't trust him, I needed someone to comfort me. I talked about my feelings and my situation with Froze, about how much I loved her, but how she would never return the feelings. I complained and complained, but he didn't say anything, he just listened. When I finished crying, I was only sniffing and leaning on his shoulder.

It was embarrassing, to show such weakness to someone who was my enemy. I don't hate the guy, it's just I don't know if I can trust him. Rubbing away the tears on my face I look at him and say, "Thank you, but sorry about that." He didn't say anything at first, but then he said, "It's alright, we all need to vent once n a while. I hope things get better for you." With that he smiled at me, not a smirk, a genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

Standing up, I pull him up. "Let's go make you a new resident of the Gray Village." Still holding his hand, I drag him along with me. I didn't feel nervous at all, in fact I felt for some reason. Lighter, that's how I felt. Pulling him through the village, demons and angels were pointing and whispering in fear, Emalf also seemed tense. But everything was going to go well.

* * *

Entering BlancBlack Castle, I run into Wodahs. As he turned to look at me, he narrowed his eyes at Emalf. "What is _he _doing here." "If you want to know, take us to Etihw and Kcalb." Sighing, he led us to them. Entering the room, they shift their gaze at us. "Hello there Yosafire, who's this you have here." "He's Emalf, he came from that other world that tried to take over ours. But he got beaten up and thrown out, so he asked for my help. Can't you let him live here?"

Staring at Etihw with pleading eyes, she turns to Kcalb. Whispering to each other, she looks back down at us. "Although he sided with them, we can accept him. But, he must do public work for the entire year. We'll build him a house and let him go to school. But for now he will stay at your place, will that be okay Yosafire?" Nodding, she smiled. "Then its settled. Emalf, I welcome you as a residence in the Gray Village."

* * *

Skipping down the path, I hum a tune. Trailing behind me was Emalf, humming along with me. We were walking back to my house, since it was getting late. But stopping in my tracks, I see Froze and the others gathered in the center of the village. Noticing them, Emalf glances at me. "Will you be okay?" Nodding, we continue walking together, side by side. Passing them, I hear Macarona squeak and Froze gasp.

Doing my best to ignore them, we take a turn. So close to my house, just a few more steps - "Yosafire!" Feeling a hand grab my shoulder, I flinch. Turning, I see Froze, trying not to react harshly I smile. "Yes Froze?" Staring at me with unbelieving eyes she says, "Why is he here?!" "He's living in the Gray Village now, its okay. He's going to crash at my place for now." Turning away, I move my foot but get pulled back again. "Yosafire!" Turing again, I look at her. "Its okay." I say.

Shrugging off her hand, we walk into my house. Closing the door I sigh, then look over at Emalf. Looking around, he said, "Nice place." "Thanks.." Walking to my room, he follows. "This is where we'll sleep. But I don't have an extra bed. So you'll have to use my other blankets and pillow." Taking the pillow and blankets I hand it to him. "Thank you for everything, I'm probably causing a lot of trouble." "No its okay, I don't mind. Just don't try anything." Glaring at him, he laughs nervously.

Taking off my hat and glasses, I place them on the side and sit on my bed. Slipping off my shoes I lie down, even though I didn't do much I felt exhausted. Closing my eyes, I let myself slip into an unconscious state. Usually I don't have dreams, but tonight I had one with lots of dark colors at first, it was all muddy, but then it started to clear up and become brighter. I'm glad, I don't like being in a place with no color.

* * *

Yawning, I look over by the window. On the floor, covered in blankets slept Emalf. Sighing, I sat up and put on my glasses, hat and shoes. Stepping out of bed I nudged him with my foot. "Hey, wake up its morning. We have to go to school now." Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Smiling, I go in the other room and peer outside.

It was fairly cloudy, that meant it wouldn't be hot today. Looking over to my side, Emalf leaned on the door frame, bed head and not ready. Frowning, I cross my arms. "Hey, what didn't you understand about 'We have to go to school'?" Yawning, he looked at me and smirked. "I'm too cool for school."

Dragging him out the house, he was now dressed up but with a new large bump on his head. "Idoit, make this easier for me if you don't want to cause trouble." Walking in the school, only a small amount of people glanced at Emalf, it seems Etihw let everyone know he's welcomed here now.

Stepping into the class, I notice another desk in the room. So he was in this class, great. Sitting down at my desk, he leaned on the desk beside mines. "Soo, how bout we ditch?" "We just got here." "Yeah but-" Taking out my notebook I read some notes to let him know that I wasn't paying attention to him. Sighing, he sat down in the desk. Glancing at him, he seemed bored. I couldn't blame him, I was the same. But I would scribble in my book and end up falling asleep.

Hearing the bell ring, entered the class and began the lesson. Not even halfway through I start scribbling in my notebook. Seeing a paper slide on my desk, I open it and read it. _Hey - Emalf_. Grunting, I wrote _what_ and passed it back. _Wazzup - nothin - you bored? - duh - wana ditch? - for the second time no - c'mon - no u suck._

Sighing I try to pay attention to the lesson, but then I felt sleep take over me. With my head slipping out of my head, it slams against the desk. With a roar of laughter I quickly lift my head, it hurt. Rubbing my head, I looked own in embarrassment. Seeing the note on my desk again it said _you okay?_ before I could write on it, the bell rang.

Putting my notebook away, I stand up from my desk. "So, are you okay?" Glancing to the side, stood Emalf. I couldn't tell what his expression was because of those damn shades of his. "Yeah, I'm okay. It only hurts a little." Turning away, I look over at Froze and the gang. I wonder if I should talk to them. "Hey, let's go." Looking back at Emalf, he was pointing towards the door. "Schools done right?" Scoffing, I walk towards the door. "I'm going to the library to study, so don't bother me."

But ignoring my words, I could hear him following me from behind. Why does he have to follow me like a lost puppy, doesn't he already know this place from head to toe? Huffing, I enter the library and start to grab books. In all honesty I wasn't going to study at first, but I needed to finish my homework. Sitting down I open one of the books and skim through it, but not even halfway through the page I stare out the window.

I don't feel like doing work, I just want to spend my time at the flower field. But of course, McShades is going to follow me, preventing me to have alone time. "Hey can you help me with this? I don't understand anything." Looking over at him, he was staring down at his book. That's surprising, never would've thought he'd do work. "How can you struggle with the first part, that's easy! The middle part is where you're going to struggle.."

* * *

Its been almost a year now since the day Emalf came to live here. He ended up staying in my house since he was already comfortable living there. Honestly, he was fun to hang out with, he would constantly tell me horrible pick up lines and other dumb jokes. Over time we became close friends, we'd spend a lot of time together.

I never would've thought I'd become friends with a guy like him. But then overtime, I realized I might have fallen in love with him. I didn't believe it at first, but I noticed how I would feel and act different around him compared to everyone else. In love with Emalf, Pervy McShades, how crazy is that. Behind all that trash is a cool guy, but falling for him seemed out of the question.

But I decided to stick with it, see how things turn out. I've become more passive-aggressive with him, but he didn't seem to mind. Every now and then he would hit on me, I tried to suppress what I was feeling by hitting him. And-

"Yosafire?" Closing my diary, I look over by the door and smile. "Yeah?" "What are you doing?" "Oh nothing, just writing in my diary. Something wrong?" "No, I was just curious since you were so quite." "Oh alright." Standing up, I put my diary away and walk over to him.

"So, what are we going to do today?" "Dunno, garden again?" "Sure!" Walking out with him, we head towards the garden. It was a silent walk, we didn't say anything, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Once we got there, I laid down staring up at the sky.

Meanwhile, Emalf just sat by me playing with the flowers around him. "Hey Emalf.." "Yeah?" Sitting up, I look over at him. "Since you've been here for over a year now.. How do you like the Gray Village?" "It's nice, and peaceful as well. Sometimes I wonder why Ilvis wanted to destroy this place." "Hmm.." Turning my gaze to the sky, a breeze comes.

"But I actually prefer my world..." Feeling my heart drop, I look at him. "W.. Why? Isn't this place peaceful? Haven't you had fun here?" "I do but... there's so many bugs here." "Eeh? Bugs, because you prefer your world is because there aren't any _bugs?" _

I felt so enraged, how could he think such a thing?! Sure there might be a lot of bugs but why should that be a problem? "It's just that I'm not used to bugs!" "You've been here for almost a _year_ and you complain about _BUGS?!" _Standing up I glare at him, for some reason I had years in my eyes. "I've taken the time to help you get comfortable here, and yet you still prefer yours over ours?!"

"Hey, I have a right to my opinion okay!" He stood up as well, with him being taller than me he now looked down at me. "But still, I tried so hard to make you like this place! But it was all for nothing!" A few tears slide down my face, I shake my head and wipe them away. "I can't believe I actually have feelings for a piece of trash like _you_!"

Gasping, I realize what I just said. Looking up at him, I stutter, "W-wait that's not.. what I.." More tears slid down my face, why did I feel so sad? Why am I crying over this? Looking down, I let the tears fall. Whats wrong with me today? All these questions running through my head, I suddenly feel arms around me. I notice it was Emalf, he was hugging me. Why, why was he hugging me?

"L-let go stupid." He didn't reply, he only hugged me tighter. "Stupid, pervert, Shades McGeeze.." Insult after insult, he didn't budge. Giving in I hugged him back, and cried in his shoulder. It felt good to cry, it was like a weight lifting from my shoulders. Maybe this was all from what happened with Froze, maybe.. After a bit, I stopped crying. We just stood there hugging each other. It felt nice being held in his arms.

Oh geez, what am I thinking?! It feels nice be held by him? Yeah right! I felt the heat rushing to my face again. Pushing him away, I turn my back to him. I don't think I'll be able to talk to him without stuttering for a while. "You okay?" "A-ah, yeah.." "So about what you said earlier..." "H-huh? I don't remember! Hey we should head back it's getting late." Starting to walk, I try to keep my pace quick. But too soon he's walking beside me. "Yosafire, please.."

"What is it?" "Do you have feelings for me?" Stopping in my tracks, I just stared forward. My heart was thumping fast, it seemed like it was about to burst out of my chest. Gulping I only manage to say, "yeah.." All of a sudden, he hugged me again. Tingle's went down my back when I felt his breath on my neck. "E-Emalf.." "I love you" "W-what?! L-let go!" I thought I'd have to push him, but he did. Looking at me, he placed his forehead on mine.

"I'm so happy to hear that." "W..why's that now..?" "Heh, its weird." "Tell me!" Glaring at him, he just chuckled. "Yeah yeah. I'll tell you later" "Whaat?! Tell me know you dummy!" He just laughed, I didn't get was so funny. Puffing up my cheeks I look away from him. "Hey I'm sorry I'm sorry." Placing his hands on my face he made me look at him. "I'm sorry I'll tell you okay." "Its a promise." "Yeah."

"But first.." "hm?" Emalf took off his shades and looked at me. This was weird, he never did take off his shades once, unless he was going to sleep of course. But, after he took off his shades he leaned in closer to me. Noticing what he was about to do, I tensed up. I've never kissed anyone before, this is so embarrassing. Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt his lips press against mine. My heart was going to burst from my chest and my face was hot.

I couldn't take this whole kissing thing, so I pushed him away. He stared at me a little shocked, but then he must have noticed how flushed my face was. "Sorry, I guess I got ahead of myself." "Y-yeah.. you did." We stood there for a bit, an awkward silence between the both of us. "Lets go home.." "Alright." Putting on his shades, we started to walk.

But glancing at him, I looked down at his hand. Reaching out, I slip my hand in his. Glancing at me, he smiled, and I smiled back. His hand felt warm, it was nice. Even if the thought of being in a relationship with this guy was weird to me at first, but now it doesn't seem that bad.


	5. Dark Dreams

It was a normal day for both Etihw and Kcalb, enjoying their time playing games such as othello and various card games. As usual, Etihw would make comments on how much Kcalb sucks as he complains that he doesn't. After the games, they take a break eating snacks and tea made by Wodahs, enjoying the scenery outside the window.

Placing their cup down, Etihw began speaking. But after not receiving a response from the devil, they look up. After looking up, their breath hitches. Before them is a sight that they never would've expected to see. Beated and blooded Kcalb sprawled out on the table and seat. Everything around them disappears, leaving only Etihw and Kcalb there in the void. "K-Kcalb..?" they whisper, afraid clear in their voice. His eyes snap open, staring at the god across from him.

"Its your fault Etihw." His voice echo's all around them, filling Etihw with fear and dread. "You promise that you'd protect me. And now look at me." His arm lifts up in a way that makes him look like a puppet. "I'm dead, and it's all because you lied. _It's all your fault Etihw, and you know it._" Covering their face, tears fall down Etihws face. Whimpering they whisper under their breath "_I'm so sorry"_ over and over.

Feeling two hands being placed on their shoulders, the god hesitantly looks up. Inches away from their noses touching, Kcalbs bloody face comes to view. Screaming, Etihw tries to flea from the devil's grasp, but to no avail nothing worked. He whispered things that they couldn't make out, but it made them feel _terrible. _They wanted it to stop, they didn't want to see a bloodied Kcalb or hear him whisper horrible things into their ear. But then she hears her voice being said loud and clear.

Snapping their eyes open, Etihw lays in their bed face dripping with sweat. To the side of them was Kcalb, watching over them with a worried expression on his face. "Etihw, are you alright? Can you sit up-?" Before he could finish asking questions, Etihw shoots themselves into his arms sobbing into his shoulder. Confused, he wraps his arms around Etihws small figure rubbing their back. After a bit, their sobbing dies down to soft whimpering. "Are you okay..?" Nodding, Kcalb sighed in relief.

Once he woke up, he heard Etihw scream filling him with a sense of alarm. He quickly rushed to their bedroom to see if they were alright, and thank goodness they were. Moving away from Kcalbs shoulder, Etihw looks up at him examining his face. Raising a had, Kcalb wiped away the tears on Etihws flushed face. "You must've had quite a dream to scare you this much.." Leaning into his hand Etihw nods, closing their eyes. They were so relieved to see Kcalb alive and unharmed.

"It was a nightmare... a horrible one.." Placing their head in the crook of Kcalbs neck they talked softly. "Everything was normal at first.. but then you were covered in blood, I was so afraid Kcalb.." Etihw was on the verge of tears again, but held them back when they felt Kcalbs arms wrap tightly around her for a second time. "Its alright now, it was just a dream." Nodding, Etihw gets comfortable in his arms falling asleep. Hopefully he wouldn't mind, but she was so happy that he was there.

When Etihw awoke from their sleep, they were in bed alone. Sitting up, they rubbed their eyes. Glancing around, they notice Kcalb in the far corner reading a book. Smiling, Etihw leaves their bed and quietly walks over to him. Hearing her footsteps, Kcalb looks up and closes the book in his hands. "You feel better?" "A lot better." Standing up, Kcalb turns to the room door. "I was just here to check up on you, it's best if you get changed now it's almost the middle of the day.

Before he could take a step forward, Etihw tugged his sleeve. Turning around to face Etihw, he looks down. "What is it?" "Thank you." Staring at them for a minuet, he nods. "It was no problem." Etihw smiled, reached up and placed both hands on the side of his face pulling it down to place a small kiss on his nose. Quickly pulling away, his pale face flushed a bright red. "H-Hurry up and get changed!" Turning around he left the room, leaving Etihw alone with a big grin on their face.


	6. Repeating History 1

_Based off an idea I have thought of, Etihw and Kcalb starting a second war, but this time with the older gray garden girls fighting one another. I'm only doing Yosafire and Froze along with Etihw and Kcalb, I'll do the others if I find any inspiration._

* * *

In a deserted and destroyed land, stood a lone angel. Her dress and staff stained with blood from previous fights. Glancing up, the girl stares up at the blue sky. How she loved that sky back in the peaceful days, when there was no fighting, no war. "But that's all in the past now." A breeze pasted, blowing the girls golden pigtail's behind her. Looking forward, the angel sighed as she began to move forward.

How long has it been since this war has started? Was the first war just like this? Bloodshed everywhere, pleas to spare their lives followed by screams of pain. Etihw has changed as well, no longer the god they were before. They held a darkened aura, making people avoid them unless summoned. The angel begins to wonder if Kcalb has changed as well, along with her other friends.

_Yosafire. _The name made her stop in her tracks and cringe. Her dear friend Yosafire, how long has it been since they've last seen each other? Sure they've grown, but she can't even remember the voice of her own friend. Shaking her head, the angel continues walking. Thinking of her friends put a weight on her shoulders, it was already too much to bear to see all the blood.

"Froze..?" Stopping in her tracks once more, the angle tenses up. Turning on her heel, the angel see's a familiar demon. Just seeing the glasses upon the demons face, she knew immediately who that person was. "Yosafire." Upon further inspection, she too was covered in blood. They both have seen people be killed, and have killed. It was horrible, for us to be put against one another and kill each other.

"You know you're not supposed to be here." The angel made sure her words seemed harsh, she didn't want to fight her own friend. The smile on the demons face fell, sadness clear in her eyes. "Froze.." Yosafire took a step forward towards the angel, but upon instinct she held up her staff stopping the demon in her tracks. "Leave now, I don't want to hurt you." Holding up her hands, the demon forced a smile on her face. "I just wanted to see you again.."

Hearing those words tugged at the angels heart. Although she too wanted to see her friend again, they had to face the fate of fighting each other. Mustering all her strength, she spoke cold words "If you don't leave now I _will _hurt you." The smile disappearing from her face once more, she took a few steps back. Keeping eye contact, the demon opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by an arrow nearly hitting her.

Turning around stood Grora, no emotion what so ever on her face. "Froze, you know better to let demons run free._ Kill her_, or _I_ will." Swallowing the saliva in her mouth, the angel raised her staff and brought it down upon her friend. _This isn't right__. _One swing after another, the demon continued to block each attack with her sword. _I want this to stop. _Dripping in sweat and blood, they both now stand alone. The angel pushing herself to hit the demon once more, slips and falls on her making them both fall to the ground.

Rolling off the demon and facing her, tears trickled down her face. The demon laughed halfheartedly, "You don't need to cry Froze.. It'll be okay!" More tears start to fall down the angels face, "Yosaf.. how could you say that..?" The demon smiled, moving her hand over to the angels, intertwining their fingers. "You always told me about this place called heaven, its peaceful n stuff right? So, if we go there everything will be fine again right?" Holding the angels hand tighter the demon shed a few tears.

Froze looked at her friends crying face, her bottom lip quivered. "Yosaf.. after all this time you still remember.." Moving closer to the demon, she presses her forehead against hers. "Don't worry, it'll be alright.." "I love you, Froze." Staring at the demon, the angels cheeks flushed. But closing her eyes, she whispers "I.. love you too.." Smiling, the demon closed her eyes as well. "I'm glad.." The two lay there, spending their last moments of life together.


	7. Repeating History 2

Much time passed since everything has changed. No one expected another war to break out between the God and Devil. This war was much worse than the one in the past, since the world was still damaged from the Flame World attack it was easily destroyed. Everything that was once there was now in ruin's, the homes, the forests, even the ocean too changed to a darker color. Once again the demons faced the angels, some of them happy that this is the way things are.

In Etihw's aid, they had Wodahs and Grora by their side, along with Froze and Macarona along with many other angels. Kcalb on the other hand had Ater and Arbus at his side, with Yosafire, Rawberry and her sister Rasberry along with other demons. The girls were displeased to go up against their friends, and disliking the fact of the war. While they were suffering, Grora was quite glad, finally having an excuse to attack Ater in revenge for her eye.

But due to her actions, her life was lost along with many others. Upon hearing the news of Groras death, Wodahs tried to gain revenge by facing both demon cats alone. He took both of them down, but died along with them due to major blood loss. Both sides lost their strongest fighters, leaving only the girls in their hands. But sadly their lives were lost as well. They didn't want to fight each other, so wanting to end the suffering and pain they decided to take away their lives.

Soon enough, the world only contained the God and the Devil. Leaving only them to face each other and end this horrid war. They didn't meet each other for the first few days, but finally they both meet on the battle field. There were no words exchanged when they laid eyes on each other, not even when they fought. The fight was quick, the devil lay on the ground bloodied as the god stands above them. Before taking that one last hit, the devil muttered something, but the god paid no mind and killed him.

Hands and dress stained red, Etihw realized what they've done. Staring down at the bloodied corpse of a person they cared and loved for, they choked back on tears. How has it come to this, why did another war break out, when did it start? Tears trickled down the gods face as their breath hitched. To let something like this happen again, how foolish of them. And to have it end with the death of the person they loved, leaving them alone in this broken world was worse.

Falling to their knees, sobs escaped from their lips as they pulled the devils head onto their lap. This wasn't how things were supposed to end, everyone was to live in harmony and live peaceful lives. Not end up fighting each other, killing one another. It was all their fault, they were the only one to blame. If only they'd been more careful, maybe this wouldn't have happened. But there's no going back, everyone's dead and gone. It was too late to save anyone now.

Screaming at the top of their lungs, the world started to shake. As the god continued to cry out in agony, the world around them started to collapse. That wonderful world full of life and love was now destroyed by hatred from war. Whats the point of staying in this world when the meaning of it has been lost? The gods tears stopped, looking down their black hair draped around their face. Holding the corpse close to their body, they've decided that they would disappear along with this world.


End file.
